


The Catalyst

by iRockYourSocks



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRockYourSocks/pseuds/iRockYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. After her boyfriend heads off to his first year of university, Korra heads off to senior year a bit down until she meets her new math teacher. Starting off as casual flirting, the couple delve deep into each other's feelings with the threat of being caught looming over their heads. (A series of connected oneshots) Korra/Iroh II; Mako/Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Brief Author’s Note: Hi! I already posted this on my fanfiction account and I was like what the hell ao3 is awesome too so why not! This fic is going to be a series of connected oneshots from the POVs of the different characters. This one is like a master mash up of Korra and Iroh’s. It’s rated M for a reason so...yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Catalyst** _

* * *

_Every love story needs a catalyst of some sort -Ian Somerhalder_

* * *

Korra grumbles, shuffling her feet through the mundane routine that society fondly calls school. She looks over at Bolin, who's grin couldn't get any wider. She rolled her eyes inwardly. Only Bolin could be excited for the first day of school.

Between the freshmen doe eyed gazes, searching for the right classrooms, and the ridiculously rowdy seniors, Korra could not find it within her being to get excited for the first day of her last year in high school. Somebody was missing; a _very_ special somebody.

Korra moved from the South Pole to Republic City as a foreign exchange student her junior year. She met Mako and Bolin at school, hitting it off right away with the likable sophomore. His older brother, on the other hand, was the biggest pain in the ass that Korra had ever met.

Strangely enough, she had fallen in love with Mako.

It wasn't one of those love at first sight loves in the movies or a storybook romance. They just...happened. Korra couldn't have been happier. Unfortunately for her, Mako left for university the week before. She would've been a lot less grumpy if she were walking through the heavily postered corridors with him, hand in hand.

Bolin was still talking about trivial things to fill the uncomfortable silence Korra's musings had brought about. Rolling her eyes, she smacked him on the arm. "Damn Bo, you sure know how to talk a girl's ear off."

Bolin shrugged, a sheepish grin spreading across his face, green eye sparkling in mirth, "Sorry, Kor, I just feel awkward when you aren't talking and staring off into space." At the fierce look she gave him, he began to stammer. "Not that you aren't allowed to! Because you totally are! I'm not telling you what to do and I'm not—" Korra cut him off by pinching his lips together.

"Bolin, please shut up." She smiled at him to ease the hurt expression on his face. "I have first period calc. I'll see you at lunch. Well, if we have the same lunch." Chuckling awkwardly, she deftly maneuvered through the sea known as her fellow student body to ease into her classroom.

Sighing in relief, she walked towards an empty desk near the back of the classroom. She ignored the excited squeals of the girls in her class about the quote unquote "sexy fine" new teacher from the Fire Nation. Korra rolled her eyes at their mindless gossip. As if their teacher would go for a student. That's just wrong.

Korra looked up at the wall clock. 7:58. The bell would ring in a couple minutes. Korra sighed, pulling out her phone to text Mako.

_Miss you cool guy_

She smiled at his text, then blushed at the one that he sent right after it. Worrying her lip and rubbing her thighs together, trying to rid her mind of all of the dirty things Mako texted that he wished he could to do to her, she missed the teacher's entrance into the classroom.

"Put your phone away," a stern voice said. _More like commanded._ Blushing for an entirely different reason, Korra hastily stuffed her phone into the front pocket of her Jansport and looked up towards the front of the room.

The man standing to the side of the whiteboard didn't look like a teacher at all. He was too good looking to be a stuffy math teacher. He had bronze eyes like Mako, except his had a hint of butterscotch in them, making them _scorch_ with heat. His ebony hair was swept to the side very neatly. His red button down short was rolled up to his elbows, with khaki pants finishing his ensemble. Korra mentally apologized to the gossiping girls that she had silently insulted when she first walked into class.

Grinning softly, the man began to speak. "Good morning and welcome to calculus. My name is Mr. Higurashi." He quirked an eyebrow at the amorous looks the girls sitting closest to him were dishing out. Clearing his throat, he continued, "This is my first year at Republic City High, so I hope we will have a great year." The girls began to giggle again causing a slight blush to creep up Mr. Higurashi's neck.

Korra rolled her eyes. Sure, he was good looking, but he's a teacher and therefore would never be interested in one of his students, especially ones that are constantly batting their eyes at him. He's a professional; he'd have to keep the girls at bay. Korra was suddenly grateful for her decision to sit in the back of the room and away from them. She'd be less tempted to not so very subtly ogle him from back here.

"—the syllabus for this course. I don't need for you to have it signed by your parents and brought back to me, but you should read over it. I doubt you will though," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. The girls in the front swooned. Korra jutted out her bottom lip; these girls were shameless! "I know I wasn't too attentive when I was in high school," Mr. Higurashi continued, reminiscing on his senior year. "But

I digress. Well since I don't know any of you yet, let's introduce ourselves."

The desperate girls who thrived on attention were practically climbing on top of each other to tell the young teacher their name first. Korra was glad that this class was predominately male; she didn't know how she would handle more than three other girls in that class.

As the introductions rolled around, Korra allowed her mind to wander. She was kind of mad that Tahno was in her class, but that was only a minor setback. She could easily remain under his radar if she just ignore him; he was a total sleaze, and she wasn't willing to deal with his crap this year.

"Excuse me?"

Korra looked up to see Mr. Higurashi's burning butterscotch gaze. "Korra. My name is Korra," she spluttered, clearly flustered after getting caught zoning out again.j

"Korra? It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He smirked, obviously getting a kick out of her embarrassment. "Now class..." his voiced trailed off to the back of Korra's mind.

She released a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. Groaning, she laid her head down on her desk to hide her burning cheeks.

This year was going to be hell.

* * *

Korra decided that she hated math. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't understand what the hell was going on. The numbers and letters swam around in her mind, making everything even more jumbled and confusing.

A month and a half into the course (according to her, the course from hell), Korra could feel her brain begin to slowly fizzle out. She inwardly groaned at the new hell, or what Mr. Higurashi calls _fun-quations_ , that were more than likely eagerly awaiting.

Walking into class, Korra was greeted with a pop quiz. Mr. Higurashi was standing by the whiteboard, handing them out with a smile. Her eyes narrowed; she knew that there was a reason why mornings were evil.

 _Math_ was evil.

Math teachers were cruel sadists with nothing else to do except for torture innocent baby turtleducks and rabbiroos. That was the only explanation for this.

She glanced down at her quiz. Korra didn't have any clue as to what the _fuck_ was on that quiz. The limits began to blend with differentials and derivatives, making her mind swim.

Korra lightly banged her head her head on her desk. She ignored the smug look on Tahno's face as he noticed her frustration.

The next morning, she didn't even have to look at the quiz to know that she failed it.

* * *

Korra was torn between hanging herself and throwing Mr. Higurashi and Tahno out of the window.

Tahno was the calculus fucking brain child.

Tahno was _this_. Tahno was _that._

Tahno was just _so fucking perfect._

The knowledge that he was better than her at something made her seethe.

Mr. Higurashi recommended that she go to tutoring. Ever the slimy bastard, Tahno slithered up to her, whispering in her ear about his private lessons. Already pissed, Korra lost it when he began to detail how badly he wanted to bend her over Mr. Higurashi's desk and pound into her until she either forgot Mako's name or screamed his so loud that her vocal cords would be severely damaged.

Needless to say, Korra was sent to the office while Tahno spent the rest of the period in the nurse's office.

She didn't miss the look of humor in Mr. Higurashi's eyes as he wrote her her pass to the office.

* * *

Korra wasn't going to let one office referral deter her good weekend. Mako would be back tomorrow for the weekend, and she refused to be in a bad mood during the few hours she was able to see her boyfriend. She decided to go to the Jasmine Dragon for a cup of calming tea.

Tenzin always said that tea would mellow her out, some sort of saying that a friend of his father's said.

Thinking about the ways that she would welcome Mako home, she thought she saw that familiar head of neat, ebony hair as she passed the first windows but when she turned around to check, he was gone. There was no way that she would catch Mr. Higurashi in a teashop of all places. Rolling her shoulders back in a shrug, she pushed the doors open, hearing the light ding of the bell as they swung shut.

Sitting at a booth in the back, she idly drummed her fingers across the tabletop waiting for the server. Blowing out a breath, she sputtered when she noticed who the server was. Dark hair, golden eyes; she knew that she saw that smug son of a bitch known as Mr. Higurashi. She narrowed her eyes at the man, who was totally oblivious to the hostile tension rising.

"Hello. Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. My name is Iroooh...oh. Uh, hi Korra." Mr. Higurashi smiled at her, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Korra quirked an eyebrow. " _You_ work in a _teashop_ ," she stated flatly, secretly enjoying the blush creeping up his neck.

Mr. Higurashi's blush vanished as if it never existed, a look of irritation replacing it.."Yes, I _help out_ in a teashop every once in a while. It's a family business. Is that a problem, Korra?" At this point, he crossed his arms over his chest, his very _broad_ chest, giving her a very stern look.

Korra visibly bristled and rolled her eyes. "Give up the scolding school teacher act. Class isn't in session. Plus, I doubt that you're that much older than me." She smirked as Mr. Higurashi's eyes narrowed.

"You know what, I don't have time for this. I have customers to serve. If you'll excuse me." He put his notepad used for taking orders in the pocket of his apron and began walking away.

"Wait." Mr. Higurashi slowly turned around. "I came here for tea, so I would like a cup of tea. Please." She ignored his smug smirk of satisfaction (the bastard may have won this round but not the war) as he walked back to her table.

"What would you like?"

Korra drummed her fingers on the tabletop in deep thought. "What would you suggest? Like, a calming tea?"

Mr. Higurashi grinned. "Calming? I would have never thought that you would need calming tea," he responded sarcastically. Noticing the death glare on Korra's face, he quickly answered, "We have a new chamomile tea. It's fused with ginseng, a new blend of ours."

Korra smiled cheekily, "Well that wasn't so hard, now was it? I'll take one of those. Thanks Mr. Higurashi."

He held a hand up to silence her. "Like you said, we aren't in school. And you're right, I'm not much older than you. You can call me Iroh outside of class." He smiled genuinely and walked to the kitchens to hand over her order.

"Iroh..." Korra tapped her index finger on her chin, deciding she liked the way his given name rolled out from her lips.

* * *

Korra moaned as she tightly grasped at Mako's forearms, not even caring the least if she broke skin. He continued to pound into her at a brutal pace, the wet, squelching sound coming from between their bodies only serving as encouragement.

"Spirits, Korra. I fucking missed you," he grunted, feeling her core constricting around his stiff member. He pulled one of her talons off of his arm so that they could interlock fingers. She squeezed his hand as she felt the intense buildup in her lower abdomen. _So close..._

Korra's cries echoed through the empty home as she came down from her high. Mako was still plunging into her depths, hooking her leg into the crook of his elbow to help drive him to completion. He groaned as he came, trying his hardest not to collapse on his smaller girlfriend.  
Utterly spent, Mako laid down next to Korra. She turned to look at him and smiled. "I really needed that."

Mako chuckled, still slightly out of breath. "I can tell. I was only in the city for fifteen minutes before you dragged me back here to jump my bones."

She lightly nudged his shoulder with hers, rolling her eyes. "Don't act like you aren't happy and satisfied. And where did you learn those new moves, Mr. Hat Trick? Unless you've been holding out on me the whole time..." she trailed off, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Mako buried his face in his girlfriend's hair. "No, I just _really_ missed you Kor. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Content with his answer and confident that Tenzin and his family won't be back for a few more hours, she snuggled into her boyfriend's warm embrace, cherishing these moments before he had to leave again. "Up for round two?"

* * *

Korra was always in a lesser mood when Mako had to go back to university. She held the red rose he gave her before he boarded the train gingerly in her hands. She didn't want to do anything except lay in her bed and feel alone for once.

Of course, luck wasn't on her side.

Tenzin marched into her room like a man on a mission. "Korra, I got a notice from your school. You're almost failing calculus."

Korra groaned, setting aside the flower and sitting up to face her guardian. "I'm working on it; it just doesn't come as easy to me."

He looked down at her over the bridge of his nose, the way that adults look at you when you know you're in trouble. "Korra, you need to be patient. Practice it more, and find a tutor to help you." He gave her one last stern look before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.  
Korra exhaled exasperatedly and flew face down into her pillows. She knew that Tenzin meant well, but she really didn't want to go to stupid, sleazy _Tahno_ for help.

She hoped he wouldn't be her tutor.

* * *

"Today class, we're going to begin integrals." Korra groaned. She was so sick of math. She practically failed everything. If it weren't for her relatively high homework grades, she was sure that she would have an F in the course. Of course, her D wasn't much better, but Tenzin took his victories when he could. He was still adamant about the tutor, though.

The class went by in a blur, Korra not really paying attention. She didn't understand it, and she had a feeling that she probably wasn't every going to. _Sorry Tenzin._

Korra was snapped out of her daze when the bell rang. Exhaling with relief, she packed up her books and rushed to the exit until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Not so fast, Korra. I need to speak with you." Her shoulders slumped, her mood taking a nosedive. She sighed and squared her shoulders before turning to face her teacher. "Korra, I've realized that your test and quiz grades have been..." he struggled for words, "less than satisfactory."

Korra snorted. "Yeah, that's the understatement of the century. I just don't understand the material that well."

Mr. Higurashi nodded in understanding. "I can tell. I would ask for you to get a tutor, but the only student competent enough to tutor you was sent to the nurse's office for offending you." He chuckled, remembering the look of shock on Korra's face as Tahno whispered in her ear.

"That's besides the point. I will tutor you myself, if that is okay with you." He leaned against the wall by the white board, awaiting her decision.

Korra bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, silently contemplating her choice. On the upside, she could pass math with maybe a B. On the downside, she'd be stuck in a room with Mr. Higurashi doing math for who knows how long. She knew that Tenzin wanted her to have high marks, so she knew what her decision was. "That's fine. Just tell me when and where." She tried to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace.

Mr. Higurashi's lips twitched. "If you're free on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school, that would be great." Korra nodded her head and began to open the door when he spoke again. "Oh, and Korra?" She turned around and lifted an eyebrow. "No attitude."  
Korra pouted and jerked the door open, ignoring the near silent chuckles of her teacher.

* * *

"You take the derivative of the original function and—Korra, are you even paying attention?"

Korra sighed and swung her head from side to side in a dramatic lazy fashion. "Not even remotely."

Mr. Higurashi pushed away the textbook and papers, resting his head in his hand. "I've tutoring for the past few weeks, and you have yet to show signs of attentiveness."

Korra shrugged, fiddling with her pencil. "I'm trying, it just doesn't come as easy to me. That's why I'm here. You're Mr. Math."

Pulling at his hair, he grumbled, "Just call me Iroh."

"But we're in school."

"Class isn't in session," he retorted.

"Okay, _Iroh,_ whatever you say." Korra smirked, an idea forming in her head; it was the perfect way to mess with the man. She caught on earlier in their tutoring sessions how his golden gaze would roam over her form when he didn't think she was looking; he would look away shaking his head as if that would banish his thoughts.

Smirking, she placed her hand on his arm lightly, gliding her fingertips across his forearm. Iroh visibly tensed at the feel of her touch.

"What are you doing," he stammered, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks.

Korra shrugged, moving to stand behind him. Her hands dragged down his arms and back up to rest on his shoulders. She held back a giggle at Iroh's involuntary shiver. "Nothing really. Why, is this bothering you?"

"Korra, this is entirely inappropriate." Korra didn't feel the need to state the fact that he had yet to push him away.

Grinning, Korra leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I see you finally noticed me, senpai."

Iroh's eyes widened to comical lengths as Korra stepped away to bend down and pick up her bag. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish gasping for air.

Korra smirked, bid him a farewell, and walked out the door. Iroh slumped in his seat.

_She's a fucking student, Iroh. Get a hold of yourself._

* * *

Korra smiled as she saw Bolin approaching her. He gave her one of his famous wide grins and waved to her. Laughing, she put her books down and ran over to young the younger teen. "Hey Korra! You've been M.I.A lately. What's been keeping you?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Korra chuckled nervously. "Math has been kicking my ass lately. I've been getting a lot of extra help after school and stuff."

Bolin nodded his hand in understanding. 'I don't know why you're taking that class anyway. You don't need it to graduate. But! You get the night off from studying. We haven't played Call of Duty together in ages, and Pabu misses you."

Korra laughed, a real one. "Okay, okay, I'll come over later, but only for Pabu." Bolin wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulders, steering her towards her car and telling her about his plans for their "Bro Night."

She shouldn't have been neglected her friend so much, but it was only because of math.

All math thoughts led to Iroh.

Iroh thoughts led to very indecent thoughts.

Her interest in her teacher was inappropriate, but what could she do when he was clearly interested as well?

* * *

Iroh's voice began to drone out to the back of Korra's mind as her mind began to wander. It was obvious to her that Iroh was attracted to her; she just didn't know what she should do about it. A physical attraction meant nothing to her; Mako will always have her heart.

That clarification soothed her mind enough to grab hold of what she was about to do.

"—and simplify. Korra, are you even paying attention?" Iroh asked, rubbing his eye in frustration.

Korra smiled at him, looking completely angelic "Nope." She made the 'p' pop.

"If you aren't going to take this seriously and waste my time, then I don't know why you're here."

Again she smiled. "Math isn't everything." A blush began to spread across his cheeks as she stepped closer to him.

"What are you doing," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Korra's soft lips came into contact with his, her hand resting on his jaw. Surprising himself, Iroh kissed her back in earnest, laying his hand on the gentle slope of her neck.

Korra pulled back, a soft smile gracing her features. "I knew it," she stated before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

Iroh watched her in shock, his lips still slightly puckered. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Stop talking. You're ruining the mood."

"What mood? We're in school! Somebody might see us!"

"Iroh, stop being a downer. It's starting to piss me off."

Iroh opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off when her mouth crashed into his. Her tongue swiped along his bottom lip, demanding entrance. That's the thing about Korra, he realized; she's headstrong and will get what she wants.

She pushed him into the seat behind the big desk in his office, moving to straddle him. Her lips trailed down his jawline to attack the pulse in his neck. Iroh groaned, his large hands reaching up to grip her firm thighs.

Korra smiled a mischievous half grin before pushing his hands off of her and standing. Iroh quirked and eyebrow until he felt her hands fumbling with his belt and zipper. His honey eyes widened to comical proportions.

"K-Korra! W-what are you doing?" he stammered, a rush of heat flooding his face.

Korra, already kneeling down, answered, "What does it look like? Now, are you going to keep talking when my mouth is here?" Iroh didn't have time to respond as he felt his erection spring free into the air conditioned room. "Oh, well it seems like _somebody_ is happy to see me."

Korra dragged her tongue along the side of his shaft, keeping her gaze steady on him the whole time.

_Click._

"Was that the door?" Iroh looked panicked. He couldn't get caught with his pants halfway down and his student's face down there! _Oh spirits, she's my student!_

Thinking fast, Korra crouched under the desk, effectively hiding herself and Iroh's erection.

"Mr. Higurashi?" Tahno.

"How may I help you, Tahno?" Iroh's voice squeaked out. He cleared his throat to make him sound less like a prepubescent teenager.

"I had a question about the homework." Iroh groaned; Korra swiped her tongue across the tip of him, her hands massaging the base.

"Or, if this is such a problem, I can come back and ask later."

"No," Iroh almost shouted, before schooling his features the best he could with Korra going down on him. "No, it's fine. Tahno, what do you need?"

Tahno walked in and leaned in the doorway. I was just wondering if I could have an extension on tomorrow's assignment, if that's okay." He raised an eyebrow, awaiting an answer.

Iroh had buried his face in his hands as Korra pleasured him underneath the desk. Her tongue was very talented. Realizing that he hadn't answered Tahno, he let out a muffled 'yes' before looking up at his student. "Just don't make this a habit." Tahno nodded and exited the classroom, mumbling about how weird Mr. Higurashi was.

Hearing the door click shut, along with Tahno's absence, Iroh leaned back in his chair, lightly gripping the base of Korra's ponytail. His eyes slid closed as he basked in the pleasure. He could feel Korra's bright eyes on him, but he refused to open his; he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The tight coiling in his lower abdomen was threatening to release itself.

Korra moaned, letting more of Iroh into her warm mouth. The feeling of her vibrating around his shaft proved to be his undoing. "Korra...I'm about to—"

Korra answered by putting more of him in her mouth, one arm bracing itself on his calf. Iroh came in hot, thick swells. He felt embarrassed when he felt Korra swallowing, his cheeks tinted pink. Cracking his eyes open, he saw Korra smiling up at him, looking perfectly angelic as if she didn't just have his cock in her mouth.

She stood up, reaching over to grab her bag. "See you later, _Mr. Higurashi._ " She walked out of the office, looking out of the classroom door to see if the always were clear. Satisfied, she walked out and went to class like nothing happened. Iroh gaped at the door. He couldn't believe how nonchalant she was acting! This was unbelievable!

Still, he couldn't deny how she made his heart race or how her smile lights up his day.

And that blow job was really _really_ great.

The lingering problem remained: she was his fucking student, still in high school. Pulling up his pants and zipping them, he lightly banged his head into the wall.

He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Korra lay in her bed that night, looking up at the ceiling. She had a boyfriend, an _amazing_ boyfriend, but she was having inappropriate relations with her teacher.

She missed Mako every day she couldn't see him, wishing he had more breaks from university. She loves him; what they have is more than sex. They piss each other off, but no relationship is perfect.

She loves Mako.

There is no love between her and Iroh, but there is _something_. She wanted to explore what that _something_ was.

* * *

If Korra was being completely honest with herself, she would have admitted that all of the sneaking around she had to do to hang out with Iroh was kind of a turn on. She was getting into this whole _forbidden-not-romance_ thing she had going on with Iroh. She wasn't doing this for romance; she was doing this for her. She wanted to explore her sexuality.

Let's just face it; guys aren't the only ones that want to get laid nowadays. She'd been stuck on a block of ice for most of her life. She wanted to live.

She was driving out to Iroh's apartment to "hang out." She smirked at his casual terms for their "relationship." Korra was happy that he wasn't being clingy or overstepping boundaries. This was just a _thing_. Nothing more, nothing less.

Her thoughts lasted the entire ride to the apartment. Stepping out of her car, she pulled out the note in her pocket with his apartment number on it.

Biting her lip, she entered the building and stepped into the nearest elevator, trying to bring as little attention to herself as she possibly could. She hit the 'close door' button so she wouldn't have to share a ride and punched in Iroh's floor. Shuffling her feet in the small box, she huffed a sigh of impatience as the elevator finally stopped. She all but ran out of it when the doors opened.

Korra paused at his door, taking a deep breath. She knew what she was here to do, and nothing was going to stop her from doing it. She gave the door three sharp knocks.

Iroh's face appeared in less than a minute. His lips twitched upward in a charming half smile before ushering her inside. He looked torn between wanting to kiss her in greeting and just leaving her be; he chose the latter. "Hey, Korra."

Korra, who was looking at the decor, turned around with a smile. "Hello, Mr. Higurashi." He groaned at the use of _that_ name; he preferred it when she called him Iroh. "I'm only teasing, Iroh." He only grunted in response. She smirked, sauntered up to him to place a chaste kiss on his lips. She could feel his tips turn up into the kiss. "You know what I want right now?" she asked, running a hand down his chest.

Iroh repressed a shiver. "Enlighten me."

She raised herself up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "You." He smiled, his hands reaching up to rest at her waist.

"Oh really?" Iroh tried sounding nonchalant. Korra smiled and walked off to where she assumed his bedroom was. Iroh closed his eyes and smiled, thankful that somebody gave him this amazing girl who wanted him as much as he wanted her.

In the bedroom, Korra plopped down onto his bed, moaning at the feel of his silk sheets. Sometimes she forgets he comes from well off family, he's so humble. She barely heard Iroh's footsteps as he entered the room. She looked up at his, her shining blue irises darkening with lust. She beckoned him to her, and he came with hesitation.

His lips attacked hers in a bruising lock, pushing her back into the red sheets. Korra was anything but submissive; she nipped at his lips and flipped them over so she could be on top. She smirked at Iroh's bewildered expression; he didn't know she was _that_ strong. Her firm thighs gripped his waist as her fingertips grazed the front of his shirt. She placed a brief kiss on his neck before sitting up and removing her top.

Iroh's large hands eagerly explored the newly exposed expanse of brown skin. She bit her bottom lip, quirking an eyebrow at him. _Your turn._ Not one to disappoint, he pushed Korra back a little so he could sit up and yank off his shirt. Korra's hands immediately flew to feel his muscles.

 _They were bigger than_...Korra stopped the thought in its tracks. She didn't want to think about him right now. Iroh's lips found hers again, ending her internal monologue.

She hastily unbuttoned his pants, eager to get him naked as fast as possible. Iroh seemed to be on the same boat as clothing was carelessly thrown across the room.

He quickly put the condom on that was lying on his bedside table and with a push and a sigh, they were joined.

* * *

Korra sighed as she felt Iroh sleepily nuzzling her neck in his orgasm induced sleep. They'd had sex on hi bed, on the floor, in his bathroom, on the kitchen island, on the couch, and against the door to the bedroom (they just couldn't make it). No wonder why the poor guy is exhausted.

Although she enjoyed every second of it, she couldn't help but feel like she's going to destroy him. Every time he tried taking it slow, she would force him to speed up. It was almost like he was _trying to make love to her_ , and she just wanted to fuck. She didn't want intimacy; emotions only made things messy.

She hated herself for feeling comfortable in his warm embrace; that isn't what she wanted, not what she asked for or told herself.

She was hopelessly addicted to the man spooning her and helplessly in love with another across the United Republic.

And for once, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

"You have a _boyfriend_?" Iroh asked incredulously.

Korra nodded slowly, lifting an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why, am I so unappealing that nobody would ever want to date me?"

"Uh n-no! That's not what I was saying at all! What I uh meant was—"

Korra laughed. "Relax Iroh, I was only kidding." Her laughs filled his modest kitchen, causing him to grimace. At least somebody was enjoying themselves.

Iroh deflated in his seat. "All right, you got me with that one. But if you have a boyfriend, then why are we..." he trailed off, looking down into his soda. He didn't know what to call their _situation_.

" _We_ aren't anything," Korra deadpanned. "This isn't even legal. We _can't_ be anything. It's just a _thing_."

Iroh's jaw clenched, "Then why are we doing _this_ , whatever _this_ is?" Korra's eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "Why are you making this into such a big deal?"

"I could lose my job and go to prison! Wow, Korra, I guess that isn't a big deal," he responded sarcastically, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Korra sighed, rising out of her seat to stand behind his. "We're just having fun," she murmured as she rubbed his tense shoulders. "We shouldn't think to far into it. We're not going to talk about Mako. When I'm with you, it's just you and me." She felt her heart constrict at mention of Mako, but she pushed it aside; there was no use trying to undo the wrong. Even if he hated her for her indiscretions, she'd still love him.

Iroh nodded, leaning back against Korra's chest. She bent down, pressing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Just you and me," he whispered into the kiss.

* * *

"Korra, we _really_ shouldn't be doing this here," Iroh groaned, a blush creeping over his cheeks. Her soft moans filled the tiny space, and Iroh was worried about getting caught.

This girl would be the death of him.

Her lips were trailing kisses up and down his neck, her arms around his strong shoulders. She reached her lips up towards his ear, where she lightly nibbled on the lobe. "I feel like you say that a lot. Besides, I don't sense any resistance."

Iroh grabbed Korra's hips to push her away, but feeling them in his hands, how right it felt, he pulled her closer. Korra smirked in victory. He melded her lips to his own, falling victim to his own desires.

His hands began to wander, trailing up and down her sides. He felt her shiver involuntarily, causing him to feel a twitch in his pants. Shit.

"Korra," he murmured, "how far are you expecting this to go?" It was one thing for her to blow him in his classroom, but _sex_ is an entirely different ballpark.

Korra stopped her ministrations to look up at him. "I don't know Iroh. What do you think? We're alone, and I can tell that you want this.."

Iroh couldn't deny his own desires; it was the feeling of how taboo this was that was initially holding him back. Truthfully, there wasn't anything holding him back; they'd already crossed that fine line in the sand.

He gently pushed her away, knowing he was too far gone, but before she could protest, he picked her up and placed her on his desk. Korra grinned until she felt Iroh grind his hips into hers. Her back arched, and she let out a breathy moan. Iroh placed his lips on the pulse on her throat. "Shh. If you want to do this, we have to be quiet." Korra nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

He trailed his hands under her blue blouse, reveling in the feel of her warm, soft, brown skin. Korra's breath hitched in her throat before she quickly unbuttoned her top her threw it to the side. Iroh visibly gulped. _So beautiful._ Korra reached up to loosen his tie and remove his shirt as well.

Running her hands up and down his muscles, she felt the familiar tingling between her thighs. She rubbed her legs together to relieve some of the friction, an act that did not go unnoticed by her Calculus teacher.

Iroh pulled her into a fierce kiss as his hand crept between their bodies, unzipping her pants. Korra's heart began to beat frantically in anticipation.

When Iroh dipped a finger into her center, Korra's back arched, pushing her breasts flush against his chest. Iroh groaned at the feeling. He could only imagine how she would feel when they became one.

He began to pump his finger, amazed at how wet she was when he had hardly touched her. He left searing kisses along the juncture between her shoulder and neck, warning her to be quiet when she gasped too loudly. By this point, he was uncomfortably hard and wished to relieve the ache in his loins. He needed to get this girl out of her pants, and fast. He removed his finger to better take off her jeans.

"Argh! Why the hell do girls wear skinny jeans! They're impossible to get off," Iroh muttered as he struggled to get Korra's pants off; they got caught at her knees and stuck on her calves. Korra only giggled in response with half lidded eyes. She wasn't even trying to be remotely helpful.

Finally pulling her shoes and pants off, he gazed at the young goddess lying across his desk. With her puffy lips and flushed skin, he had never seen a sight more beautiful. In the back of his mind he wondered how he was ever supposed to grade papers and this desk again without his thoughts going to indecent places.

Remembering protection, or the lack thereof, Iroh paused. "Korra, I don't have a condom." His voice came out husky, voicing his desire.  
Korra smiled and reached out towards her discarded jeans, pulling one out of her pocket. "I'm always prepared." Iroh kissed her hard as he took the condom out of her hand.

Hastily undoing his belt and shrugging his pants over his hips, he opened the wrapper and placed the rubber on his tip. He tried not to focus on the hungry look in Korra's eyes, lest he get excited and rip the damn thing. He was trying his damn near hardest to keep his hands from shaking under her unwavering gaze. Rolling it down his shaft, he looked back at the girl on his desk.

She was biting her lip, a challenge in her eyes. Iroh smirked back at her and pulled her underwear from her hips. Gripping her thighs and pulling her to the edge of the desk, he wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed inside of her.

Korra bit her lip harder to keep from crying out. Iroh filled her deliciously. He gritted his teeth, lost in the sensations. He set them at a slow pace; he wanted to show her how much he cared about her this time. Korra rested on elbows to look him in the eye.

"Oh my gosh, Iroh. I'm not going to break. I'm not a porcelain doll. So, please, fuck me like you mean it." Iroh mumbled something Korra didn't quite catch before angling his hips against hers. Pulling almost all the way out, he slammed back into her, earning a strangled moan from the girl beneath him. Crushing his mouth to hers in a silent warning to keep quiet, he began to pump his hips into hers at a furious pace. Korra's grip on his biceps was painful, but he could think about the pain later.

Her breathy moans were the sexiest noises he'd ever heard. Wanting to hear more of them, he hoisted her legs onto his shoulders for better leverage. Korra's back arched off the desk, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Pulling out, he flipped her onto her stomach and reentered her from behind. Korra flipped her hair over her shoulder as Iroh began to pound into her brutally.

The little office was filled with panting, the sound of skin hitting skin, and the squelching of Korra's fluids being in contact with Iroh's penetrating member.

A phone went off.

Korra's phone.

The couple froze. Korra looked over her shoulder at Iroh, who mouthed for her to answer it.

"Hello?" Korra cleared her throat, unaware of how scratchy it would be.

"Oh, hey, Mako."

Right. Mako. Her _boyfriend._

"Um, yeah, I'll be there in a few. Remember? I had to stay after school today. Math tutoring."

"Really? That's great! Yeah, it should be fun. I love you too. See you soon." She hit the end button.

Iroh was still buried deep inside of his _seventeen year old student_ , his hands still bruising her hips. Feeling the mood broken, he pulled out of her and ripped the condom off, throwing it in the trash can like it offended him greatly.

He pulled up his shirt and trousers and started to redress himself. Korra felt the need to say something. "Iroh, I am so sorry," her voice cracked. "I didn't mean for _that_ to happen. I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm such an idiot." She rested her head in her hand, willing the tears away. She robotically began to put her discarded clothes back on, not making eye contact with him.

Iroh shook his head. "Just, go. Don't worry about it, don't mention it. Just...go."

Korra whipped her head to glare at him. "What the fuck is your problem? I told you that this was nothing! I love my boyfriend! Is that such a fucking crime?" Iroh, red in the face, opened his mouth to retort, but Korra beat him to it. "Please Iroh, _enlighten_ as to why you're acting like a _jealous_ fucking _teenager!_ "

Iroh slammed his fists on the desk; Korra didn't even flinch. " _You are my fucking problem_ Korra! You! I wanted to make _love_ to you! I don't want to _fuck_ you!" He laughed, a dark, bitter bark. "Now I feel like the idiot, because I thought that you _actually_ liked me. What a joke that was." Korra's face visibly fell, but Iroh shook his head. "You're the one who started _this_ , whatever _this_ is. _You_ kissed _me_ first."

Korra rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well you kissed me back, so that's a moot point."

Iroh audibly exhaled, "Just go. Go back to your boyfriend."

She didn't want to fight with him, not over something like this. She wanted a relationship without emotions, but she never factored in what he wanted. Worrying her bottom lip in thought, Korra nodded and walked towards the door. She paused before leaving, but exited without saying a word.

Iroh ran a hand through his hair, trying to remember what he did to deserve his life to become so complicated.

Korra jumped into Mako's open arms and giggled when he spun her around. He placed a kiss into her hair as he set her down. "I missed you."

Korra felt a pang in his chest at his words, but suppressed it. "I missed you too, so much." She inhaled him, relishing in his familiar _Mako_ scent.

He released her from his embrace and opted to grab her hand. "Everything okay?" He glanced down at his much shorter girlfriend who looked a thousand miles away.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled, squeezing his hand. "I'm fine. Everything's fine." She reached up and pecked him on the cheek as they walked down the city street.

_Everything was going to be okay._


	2. A Drunken Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh, upset at the what fate has dealt him, has an interesting conversation with a kind bartender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief Author’s Note: Yes, yes, this chapter is a bit (a lot) shorter than the last one. I know. But it’s an interlude. You know, before shit hits the fan? Enjoy!

* * *

**_A Drunken Interlude_ **

* * *

_Nighttime, to some, a brief interlude. To others, the fear of solitude. -The Moody Blues_

* * *

 

Iroh swirled the amber liquid in the glass, staring at the contents slosh along the sides with an intense curiosity. _Whiskey, we’re all trapped in some hell hole of a prison_ , he mused. Iroh let out a bark of a laugh, loud enough to cause the kind bartender who had been serving him to look at with concern in her green eyes. He shrugged her off. He was four drinks passed caring for other people’s feelings. 

As long as the drinks kept coming and keeping his mind off of _her_ , he’d spend all night in the bar. Contemplating his life and how _she_ waltzed in and _made him like her_ (he refused to say he loved her. That would kill him). 

He took another shot.

He didn’t want to think about _Korra_ hanging out with her _stupid boyfriend_ and doing the things that _Iroh and Korra_ did so passionately. He didn’t want to picture _him_ holding _her_ without _her_ saying that “that isn’t part of their deal.” It’s funny, because Iroh didn’t remember agreeing to anything.

“She’s right,” Iroh muttered bitterly. “I sound like a jealous fucking teenager.” The bartender looked at him with pity, debating whether or not she should go talk to him, help him ease his mind. Her conscience won.

Sighing, the woman walked over to Iroh, wiping the inside of a glass. “Hey, do you want to talk about it?” she gently asked, a small smile curling her lips.

Iroh looked up, his eyes bloodshot. “What’s makes you think I have a problem,” he slurred.

The bartender chuckled lightly. “It’s Friday night, and you’re drowning your sorrows in a bar. Alone. There _has_ to be a problem.” She looked around at the mostly empty bar, aside from the couples making out in the booths. “Plus, you’ve been scowling at every happy couple that’s walked in.”

“Oh.” Iroh rested his head on the countertop, a blush spreading that he wasn’t sure was from the alcohol in his system or the fact that this girl figured him out so fast.  “Yeah, I guess I do have a problem. Girl problems,” he mumbled under his breath.

The bartender nodded her head in understanding. “Ah, women, the root of all problems,” she laughed. “So, what happened?”

Iroh sat up a bit straighter in his seat. “There’s this girl, and she is truly one of the most amazing people I’ve met. She makes me feel like I’m not holding the weight of the world on my shoulders. I _really_ like her.”

The woman quirked an eyebrow. “She sounds great. What’s the problem?”

Iroh snorted. _Oh, if only you knew_. “She has a boyfriend. And before you judge me, I didn’t know she had a boyfriend at first. I didn’t find out until we...you know.” He gestured with his hands. She got the hint. She nodded for him to continue. “I just,” he sighed. “I just don’t know what to do. We had a fight about what _she_ really wants because I told her what I wanted. Of course, she didn’t agree.” He chuckled humorlessly.

Iroh looked away until he felt a hand on his arm. He glanced up at her, a question in his eyes. “You know, maybe she does like you, but she doesn’t know what to do or she can’t. Like a defense mechanism. You can’t be too upset with her, because she’s probably hating herself for doing this to you.” She smiled at him again. “Trust me,” she added.

Iroh nodded his head, digesting the advice. “What’s your name? I’ve had a full conversation with you, and I don’t know your name.”

The bartender blinked. She wasn’t expecting him to ask for her name. “Asami. My name is Asami.”

“Well, thank you Asami. You gave me a lot to consider.” She smiled and returned to cleaning glasses with a rag. He stood up, placing a hundred yuans on the countertop. He looked at her before he walked away. “Hey, how old are you anyways? You look really young to be a bartender.”

Asami looked around to see if there were any unwanted ears nearby. “Actually, I’m only eighteen,”she whispered as though it were a conspiracy. “My family is really wealthy, and I feel like I can just get away here, you know? Making my _own_ money without my father’s help. I’m actually a university student, but we’re on break right no, so here I am.” 

“You’re still a kid, and you’re working in a bar,” he deadpanned. 

“I’m not a kid. I am _legally_ an adult,” Asami scowled. Iroh smirked. _As if being an adult solved all of life’s problems_. “Well, I’ll see you around...”

“Iroh,” he answered as he once again walked towards the exit.

“See you around, Iroh!” he heard Asami call out.

Walking out into the cold night, Iroh began to sober up. He knew what he needed to do about Korra.

Everything was clear. _I’m going to get her back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Author’s Note: Yeah, sorry about how short this is, but the next will be longer. School is blah so I don’t have much time to write, but I should be updating again in a couple weeks. Until then!  
> SHOW ME LOVE /hehehe jk/ but it's nice to know if you like it or not!  
> Korroh on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief Author’s Note: Ah yes, a Bolin centered little drabble type thing. Trust me, the Korroh will be back on next chapter, I promise! This takes place throughout the chapter Catalyst through Bolin’s eyes. Bo is my bb, so he deserves to have thoughts in this fic!

**_Green Eyed Observations_ **

* * *

_You mustn’t underestimate an audience’s intelligence. -Marvin Hamlisch_

* * *

Bolin is far more clever than the people give him credit. His perceived naivete stemmed from his age and his carefree attitude.

Bolin knew more than people thought he did.

And by people, he meant Korra.

He noticed how alienated she had been since Mako left for university, but that was easy to understand, right? Her boyfriend of over a year, her rock, was gone, only able to visit certain times throughout the year. Sure, he missed his big brother too; Mako was his only family. He figured that if he hung out with Korra more often, she’d return to her old glory and ditch the shell of her former self she had become. It was a fool-proof plan; nobody could resist having fun if they were with him and Pabu. It was impossible.

Bolin plopped down on his bed and pulled out his phone to text Korra...

To find out she was busy.

_Sorry Bo, but this homework is KILLING me. Rain check?_

Bolin groaned. He forgot that she had stupid calculus with that new teacher, Mr. Higurashi. He heard it was a difficult course, and he was glad that he wasn’t required to take it. Still, he felt bad that Korra was having such a hard time with math. 

Settling down on his worn couch to prepare for a night of research for his thesis paper due the following week, he pouted over Korra’s inability to hang out because of math work.

On the bright side, Mako was going to be home in a few days, so he had that to look forward to.

* * *

Bolin remembered why he hated Mako and Korra together. Sure, his crush on her faded over time, but that didn’t mean he wanted to listen to her screams in the throes of passion in the middle of the night when the two lovebirds thought he was sleeping. It was disturbing. He was sure that they only did _that_ in the apartment because they assumed that Bo was sleeping, but they didn’t think far enough ahead that there was a possibility that he could wake up.

So Bolin had to listen to creaking bedsprings, loud moaning, his brother telling Korra to quiet down before she woke Bolin—yeah, too late for that—and other sounds that will require him to have to go to therapy to erase.

Pressing a pillow over his head to muffle the noise, he fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Bolin was eating a bowl of cereal in front of the television when Mako emerged from his sex cave. His already messy hair was ruffled, and he had red lovebites littering his skin. There were scratch marks zigzagging all over his bare torso. All in all, Mako looked a mess, but Bolin had never seen him happier.

“Is Korra here?” he asked, looking back at the screen? He could hear Mako going through the cupboard in search of his own breakfast.

“No, she left last night. Tenzin would’ve freaked if he found out she was here,” he called back, reaching for a bowl.

“Yeah, well, I hope you too had fun, because I didn’t get any sleep.”

Mako groaned. “Shit, I’m sorry Bo, we thought you were sleeping.” Bolin nodded his head; at least Mako had the decency to sound sheepish.

“I _was_ asleep about you woke me up, or, until _Korra_ woke me up. ‘ _Oh Mako! Right there! Oh my spirits! Fuck me harder! Babe! Unh!_ ’” Bolin said in a false falsetto of Korra’s voice. “And don’t get me started on the other sounds. What were you doing, trying to push her _through_ your bed? Actually, don’t answer that.”

Mako’s eye twitched, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “That’s not funny! And she doesn’t sound like that!”

Bolin turned around, placing his bowl on the low table. “Hey! You can’t blush! I was horrified!” Mako shrugged and sat next to him on the couch.

“Bo, why don’t you find yourself a girlfriend? I know that there are girls who like you.”

He shrugged, “The girls like Bo, the athlete, not Bolin the orphan. Korra loves you for you, but there isn’t another girl here like that.”  
Mako clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry bro.”

Bolin just smiled and hopped up off the couch. “ _‘ Oh Mako, right there! I missed you so much! Only you babe! Spirits.’_ ” He ran into his room, laughing as he heard Mako’s muttered curses.

“I’m going to kill you, Bo!”

* * *

Dropping Mako off at the train station was hard. Bolin and Korra didn’t cry; that would only make the goodbye harder than it already was.

Bolin stepped forward to hug his brother. “Love you, big bro.”

Mako smiled slightly. “Love you back, little bro.” Stepping away from Bolin, his smiled faltered when he looked at Korra. She ran into his open arms, her face resting in the crook of his neck. “I’m going to miss you, Kor,” he whispered, holding her tight. Korra pressed her lips tightly against Mako’s. He set her down, pulling a rose out of bag and handing it to her.

Bolin turned away, feeling like he was intruding on their publicly private moment.

Thinking to himself, he hoped that he could find what his brother had with Korra.

* * *

Korra was always in a slump when Mako wasn’t around. It’s not like she needed him to live; no, she didn’t give up her life for Mako. It was like she was missing her other half.

Bolin couldn’t try to fathom her pain. He let her deal with it on her own. She’s a strong girl; he believed she could handle it in a positive way.

* * *

Walking out of the school at dismissal, Bolin saw Korra trying to stuff her books into her clearly overfilled backpack. Dodging lingering students, he walked up to her, smiling and waving. She laughed, put her books on the bench near her side, and jogged over to him, giving him a slight squeeze.  “Hey Korra! You’ve been M.I.A lately. What’s been keeping you?” he asked, feeling like math wasn’t _that_ important.

Korra looked sheepishly. “Math has been kicking my ass lately. I’ve been getting a lot of extra help after school and stuff.” She shrugged and looked away.

Bolin nodded his hand in understanding. Korra wasn’t one to accept any weaknesses or shortcomings in herself, so by her admitting that she was crap at math meant a lot. This was a serious situation. “I don’t know why you’re taking that class anyway. You don’t need it to graduate. But,” Bolin waggled his eyebrows, giving her a look that he knew would make her smile, “you get the night off from studying. We haven’t played Call of Duty together in ages, and Pabu misses you.” His bottom lip jutted out and he batted his eyes, giving her the best poodle-pony face that he could muster.

Korra laughed, shaking her head. “Okay, okay, I’ll come over later, but only for Pabu.” She winked at him before reaching down to grab her books off the bench. Bolin wrapped an arm around Korra’s shoulders, steering her towards her car.

“So, Korra, you’re probably going to be a bit rusty on the 360, so don’t be upset when I kick your ass.”

Korra snorted, swatting his arm off of her. “Really? Because last I checked _you_ were the one who needed to step his game up.”

Bolin tapped her nose and smirked. “Alas, young Korra, I’ve been playing against kids in the Earth Kingdom _and_ the Fire Nation online. You’re not going to beat me this time.” She chuckled and rolled her eyes, unlocking her car.

“We’ll see, Bo.”

* * *

Needless to say, Korra demolished Bolin.

It was a fun Bro Night.

* * *

Bolin was happy to see Korra in a better mood now that she started her tutoring sessions. Not saying that she was in a particularly bad mood, but she had a spark in her that wasn’t often times present this school year.

It was weird, because he had no idea she was so enthusiastic about math.

* * *

When Bolin noticed _them_ , he was speechless.

She tried to hide _them_ with turtlenecks and scarves (after all, it’s winter and an understandable fashion choice, but Korra prided herself on being immune to the Republic City chill).

Bolin _saw_ the fading, red blotches covering her neck when she threw her head back to laugh, but kept his lips tight sealed.

Mako was still at university. He doesn’t come home until next weekend.

Korra had hickeys on her neck.

Korra was doing _something_ she shouldn’t be doing with somebody who was _not_ his brother.

Everything clicked. 

The smiles, change of demeanor. 

Korra found somebody else.

Korra was _hooking up_ with somebody else.

Bolin felt sick.

He couldn’t ask Korra about it, because then she’d get defensive, and Mako probably wouldn’t believe it unless Korra told him herself.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He could feel a cold sweat growing on his skin.

“Hey Bo, you okay?” Korra asked, concern in her eyes. Bolin fought the urge to recoil from her.

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” Nothing was fine. Nothing was _ever_ going to be fine again.

What was he going to do?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Author’s Note: Yes, yes an update. I feel like Bolin was almost pushed to the back burner in chapter 1, and he plays a bigger role in this story than I let on. Also, notice the parallelism between the last words in this chappie and the last words in chappie 2? Yes, everything is connected (as my AP teacher liked to say). I started writing the Korroh chapter, but I felt like it would mean more if I added this chapter. Oh, when I say shit will hit the fan I mean shit will hit the fan. So, I’m working on the new chapter as we speak and should have it up pretty soon, maybe within the next week if we’re lucky.  
> PS No, Bolin doesn’t know who Korra is involved with. He has a hunch that it involves her “thrilling” tutoring sessions, but he has no names.
> 
> Keep calm.  
> Korroh on.


	4. Reconcilliation: Pros and Cons

**Reconciliation, Pros and Cons**

* * *

_The practice of peace and reconciliation is one of the most vital and artistic of human actions. -Nhat Hanh_

* * *

Korra pouted, looking down at her phone. Bolin hasn’t been texting her back or really talking to her at all. She sighed, rolling over on her bed. Whenever Mako is around, the three of them hang out and have fun until Korra and Mako slink off to do more couple-y things. However, when Mako came to town this time around, Bolin was noticeably absent whenever Korra was present. Korra surmised it to the horror of him hearing her and Mako’s intimacy the last time he visited, or at least that was the lie she told herself.

* * *

If Korra thought the halls were empty and monotonous without Mako, they were downright dreary without Bolin’s cheery commentary on everything he set his eyes on. Even though it annoyed her sometimes, she couldn’t help but admit that she missed his constant chattering. Those old, sappy movies were right; _you never know what you had until it’s gone_. Mako assured her before he left that Bolin was having girl troubles, but Korra knew that he was covering up for his brother. Bolin was upset with her, that much she was sure, but she didn’t know why.

  
She couldn’t dwell on Bo right now though; she had a bigger fish to fry: Iroh.

  
Walking into Calculus, Korra purposely looked at the floor at she moved towards her seat. She hadn’t tried to talk to Iroh since their argument. He didn’t show up to school on Friday, which brought about feelings of relief and anxiety. Looking at Iroh, she couldn’t help but acknowledge that he looked good.  
He always looked good. Korra swallowed, feeling like there was a pill lodged in her throat. He turned around to face to class, briefly making eye contact with her before looking away.

  
“Today class, we’ll begin Riemann sums...”

* * *

Korra let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding when the bell rang to switch classes. There was a traffic jam at the door, making her supposed hasty escape close to impossible.

  
As she reached the doorway to freedom, _that_ voice called out, “Korra, a moment please?” She didn’t hide her groan, and she scowled at the sneer Tahno sent her way.

  
Stepping into his office, images of her on all fours on his desk, desperate for release. The look of betrayal and heartbreak in his eyes as they fought, and she left him seething to go back to Mako. Shaking her head, she exhaled and looked up into his expectant eyes. “Yes, Mr. Higurashi?”

  
His eyes flickered up to hers before looking away. “Your quiz grades have been improving, so I don’t think we’ll need to continue our tutoring sessions any longer,” he stated, moving some papers out of the way so he could sit on the corner of the desk.

  
 Korra opened and closed her mouth, not expecting him to say that. “Okay. Um, thanks.” She glanced away, then peeked at him from underneath her eyelashes. “Are you...are you okay?” She pulled on her sleeve, not making full eye contact.

  
She heard him sigh. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked in a way that demanded her attention.

  
Korra looked him the eye. “We didn’t leave on good terms last time we spoke, and then you weren’t in school on Friday, so I was just wondering if you were all right.”

  
Iroh chuckled without humor. “I can’t take a personal day off? I had no idea you cared so much. It’s not like your life revolved around me, Korra.” She missed his low mutter of, “like how mine revolved around you.” His eyes cast downward, his tailored shoes suddenly interesting.

  
“I wasn’t saying that,” she started. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You don’t have to be cheeky about it. Are we done here?” Not waiting for an answer, she began to head towards the door.

  
“Korra.” His clear voice made her stop. ”I’m sorry, in more ways than one. I was being stupid, and I shouldn’t have exploded on you like that.”  
Korra exhaled, but didn’t turn around. “I’m sorry too.” Some of the tension left her shoulders. “I should have taken your feelings into consideration, but I didn’t.” She shifted so she was partially facing him and sent a small smile his way. “Are we okay?”

  
Iroh nodded. “We’re okay. And my door is always open to you.” He bit back a smile at her blush. _I’m going to make her mine._

* * *

Korra stared at her ceiling for the umpteenth time that evening. The rain hitting her single window only exacerbated her mood. Her phone lay on her chest, void of text messages. Bolin was still avoiding her. She groaned. Boredom did not suit her well. The wooden panels in her room made her feel claustrophobic. Tenzin and the rest of the family were at some fancy party that one of his fellow councilmen put together; Korra politely declined, choosing to wallow in said boredom.

  
She almost wished she went to the party.

  
_Almost._

  
She thought back to her day, namely her conversation with Iroh. _My door is always open_. She chewed her lip, debating. If she went, she wouldn’t be bored. Plus, they were on good terms. Well, they were amicable. Either way, he told her she was always welcome in his home.

  
Her mind was made up.

* * *

Iroh looked away from the television at the sound of a knock on the door. He hit the info button on his remote to check the time; it was getting late. He wondered who would come over at such an hour. Shrugging, he stretched his arms before standing and walking to the door. He patted his messy hair down a bit as he opened the door. His mouth popped open and his eyes widened.

  
“Hey, can I come in?” Korra asked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Iroh nodded wordlessly, lifting his arm so Korra could walk under it. She looked back at him. “You know, I’ll just leave. I should’ve called first.” She rubbed her arm absentmindedly.

  
“Wait,” he murmured, cradling her arm and closing the door. “You don’t have to leave. I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” He smiled softly. “So, what did you want to do?”

  
Korra lips twitched upward. “I don’t know, hang out?” Iroh nodded, walking back to the couch. She followed behind, her footsteps surprisingly light and quiet.  
Iroh paused to pull out a movie, grinning at Korra. As she moved past him to take a seat, Iroh closed his eyes and exhaled, reveling in this small victory.

* * *

“Iroh, that movie was terrible,” Korra laughed, resting her head on the armrest. Her shoes, long discarded.

  
Iroh shrugged, content to sit in her company. “It wasn’t that bad; it’s a classic. Your generation is demented by shitty shows like Ember Island Shore that are on all the time. He took a sip of his soda, letting his gaze drift to Korra.

  
She snorted. “Once again, you are not that much older than me. Quit treating me like a kid.”

  
“I’m not treating you like a kid,” Iroh muttered. “All I said was that high school students watch trash.” He shrugged again, drinking more of his soda.

  
Korra lifted her head to look at Iroh’s profile. If she was being honest with herself, she _did_ miss him. She carefully placed her head on his shoulder, suppressing the heat rushing to her cheeks. She felt more than heard in sharp intake of breath, and she had half the mind to scoot away from him until she felt his arm timidly wrap around her shoulders. She shuddered out a breath, leaning on him more solidly.

  
They stayed like that for awhile, until he felt a pair of lips press against the edge of his jaw. He blinked, tilting his chin to look into Korra’s bright eyes. He cradled her face in his hands, silently asking for permission. Korra gripped his wrists and pushed her face forward until their lips connected; she was over his gentleman act when he knew what she wanted.

  
Her tongue darted out to run along the seam of his lips, demanding entrance. Iroh obliged, opening his mouth to her and allowing her to explore. He grabbed her thigh, pulling it to the other side of his body so that she was straddling him.

  
Korra broke off the kiss to look into his eyes, to gauge his reaction. She could see that he wanted _this_ , whatever _this_ was. She didn’t want a repeat of what happened last time regarding whatever _this_ was. She knew that Iroh cared for her; he admitted as much during their argument. She was afraid of verbally admitting her need for him, because this wasn’t a healthy relationship, it was poison. They were taboo, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

  
Who was Korra fooling? She wanted him, and he wanted her; what else was there to it?

  
She trailed her fingertips up the muscles of his abdomen, reveling in his poorly suppressed shiver. Her mouth latched onto his neck, her hands freely roaming his chest. Iroh groaned, tugging on the edge of her sweater. She removed the offensive material, smirking at the glazed-over look on Iroh’s face.

  
He blinked, rolling his eyes and unbuttoning her jeans. She shimmied out of her pants in record time, setting her focus on taking off Iroh’s clothes. She succeeded only in managing to pull his shirt off before Iroh stilled her hands, wishing to take some time to worship the woman sitting on top of him. Surprising to him, Korra actually accepted this, placing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips.

  
He ran his hands up her sides, committing every dip and curve of her to memory. Korra’s head rested on his shoulder, leaving her neck open for an assault. Korra expected him to kiss her neck, but she didn’t expect how gentle it was, like a loving caress. She moaned at the sensation.

  
Iroh yanked down his pants enough to free his hard member. Korra felt it brush against her abdomen, making her stomach coil in anticipation. Her breath hitched as she lifted herself up enough to let him slide in.

  
Both parties moaned at the contact. Iroh gripped her hips, and took a deep breath. He didn’t want this to be a quickie; he wanted to cherish the moment. Korra let his hands guide her hips in a slow, smooth rhythm, the sensations overwhelming. The way he had her seated allowed his length to brush against her clit with each motion. She bit her lip, pressing her chest flush against Iroh’s.

  
Iroh was enjoying this and all, but he didn’t want this moment to be on his leather couch for two reasons: one, she wasn’t making this a quick fuck and he wanted to make love to her on a bed. Two,  he didn’t want to go through the hassle of scrubbing sweat and other body fluids on said leather couch.

  
Gripping her rear, and stood up and carried her to his bedroom, kicking his pants on as he walked. Korra moaned; Iroh’s moving jostled her in places most interesting. He laid her down on the red comforter gently, smoothing his thumb against her cheeks. She smiled at him, her hands moving up to rest in his hair.  
Iroh began to move in a slow, steady rhythm, drawing out whimpers and moans from the woman underneath him. He grunted into her neck, feeling at home in her body. He could feel Korra’s hands exploring the muscles on his back, her touch comforting; he didn’t want this to ever end.        

                        
He knew the repercussions from their relationship is they ever get caught, but he couldn’t find himself to care. His chat with the bartender opened his eyes about how Korra saw the situation. Korra may have been as crushed as Iroh, but she knew what she was doing was necessary to keep them from self destructing; emotions are messy, fickle things. He admired her even more for that.

  
“Spirits, Korra, I love you,” he murmured into her skin, feeling her ripple around his member. As his hips stuttered out his release, he pulled out of her and pulled her close to his chest.

  
Drifting off to sleep, he didn’t see the silent tears running down Korra’s face at his quiet confession.

* * *

Korra rolled out of the bed when she was positive that Iroh was asleep. His arm reached out for her, so she placed a pillow in her place; in his sleepy state, he seemed mollified. She was nervous when he said those three words, but she wasn’t sure if he meant the words or if it was just in the heat of the moment.  
She didn’t know which of those options she preferred. She desperately hoped that it was the heat of the moment, because this _thing_ that they had going on was only going to end in heartbreak. Such attachments would exacerbate the situation.

  
She walked out into the living room to put her clothes on, worrying her lip. She loves Mako, spirits know how much she loves him, but was it possible for her to love Iroh? The thought of loving Iroh made her stomach flutter and twist in a way that wasn’t too unpleasant. Sneakers laced up, she silently crept back towards the bedroom to say goodbye. She smiled gently at how charmingly messy his hair was, an arm thrown over the place she had been resting. Brushing aside his hair, she pressed her lips to his forehead and left.

  
Spirits, she hoped she didn’t love him.

  
Her brain told her that she didn’t.

  
Her heart, on the other hand, screamed _liar_.

* * *

It was scary how normal the two could act during school hours. How she could look him in the eye and not flush when she knows exactly what he looked like under the dress shirt and slacks, how her mouth had explored his skin. In the beginning, Iroh’s face would heat up whenever she accidentally brushed his hand when he was collecting tests, but he learned to control it.

  
Korra, too, felt unnerved about how normal they acted around other people. Last school year with Mako, they didn’t have to hide their relationship; they could hold hands in the hallways, kiss each other goodbye before the bell rang. She inwardly pouted. It was so unfair.

  
Neither party could be bitter, though. After all, they are each other’s dirty secrets.

* * *

Once the bell rang, Korra barely spared Iroh a second glance, as she was hunting down another guy. Bolin had been ignoring her for a week and a half, and she was going to fix whatever was broken in their friendship. She found him walking by the front office towards his second period. She contemplated whether or not she should call out his name or flag him down; she decided on the latter, because knowing Bo, he would probably ignore her if she called out his name.

Hooking her thumbs in the straps of her Jansport, she sped up into a light jog until her hand clamped down on his shoulder, none too gently. “What’s your problem? I’ve been trying to talk to you for days, and you’ve been ignoring me!”

  
She had never seen him look so serious, his eyes so cold, and she ignored the way he shuddered away from her touch. “What’s _my_ problem? Really, hm, I wonder what my problem could be? Oh wait, I know, it’s _you_.”

  
Korra felt a stab of deja vu. It’s not the first time that she’s been some male’s problem. “What did I do?” She could feel her nails digging into her strap, and willed them to relax.

  
Bolin shrugged, walking away from her. “I thought we were friends. Actually, I thought we were _family_. I guess not.” At her flabbergasted look, he pulled up the collar of his shirt and added, “Oh and by the way, scarves only hide so much.”

  
She stood there watching his back as he stalked off to class, muttering about her making him late.

  
Her stomach dropped.

  
_He knows._

* * *

Korra was grateful for the spare key that Iroh gave her. She sat at one of the barstools in the kitchen, fiddling with a frayed edge on her sweater. Pema would probably scold her for pulling on the threads, but it helped her deal with the stress.

  
So lost in her own thoughts (she realized that she’s been doing this a lot lately), she didn’t hear the door creak open, nor did she see Iroh’s welcoming grin and open arms. He quickly dropped his smile when he noticed Korra not getting up.

  
“Everything okay?” She shook her head, not trusting her voice. He walked over to her, cupping her face to make her look at him. “What happened?”  
She tore her eyes away from him, focusing on a spot on the wall. “He knows,” she murmured.

  
“What?”

  
“ _He knows!_ Bolin knows,” she all but screamed at him, pulling on her ponytail. “He saw the hickey on my neck, and he knows that I’m cheating on...” her voice trailed off, choking on a sob. Iroh felt the color drain out of his face.

  
He pulled her into his arms, rocking her slowly. “Does he know it’s me?” He felt her shake her head. “Then it’s going to be okay.”

  
She pushed him away. “‘Everything is going to be okay?’ Why is that anything that everybody is saying? I told Mako that everything was going to be okay and I _ruined_ our relationship! Bolin told me that everything was going to be okay, that everything was _fucking great_ , but obviously it’s not if he ignored me for over a week because _he_ _knows_! _Nothing is ever going to be okay again_!” Iroh sighed embracing her once more, shocked when she didn’t pull him away.

  
They stayed like that, him silently comforting her, and her realizing what a mess she put herself in.

  
She couldn’t help falling in love with him more and more with each caring gesture.


	5. Unrequited

  
**__Unrequited_ _ **

* * *

_"Because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?" -James Patterson_   


* * *

She moved her hair over her shoulder, relishing in the feel of the cool breeze washing over her neck. She ignored the gawking gazes of the other first year students as she walked to the library; they weren't worth her time if they'd rather stare at her than talk to her like she was an actual human being. Asami didn't think of herself as vain or conceited. She simply noticed the stares of some of the male population and ignored them.

She was here for school, not boys.

Entering the spacious, air-conditioned room, she looked around for a familiar inky head of hair and a red scarf. His head popped up at the sound of her heels hitting the linoleum, a small smile gracing his lips.

"At least _I_ was on time for our study date," he grumbled good-naturedly, eyes drifting back down to his pen and paper.

Asami shrugged, pulling out the seat across from him. "I'm barely even late! My last class got out a little late, so that's hardly my fault." She grabbed her notebook from her bag, searching for a writing utensil.

Mako pursed his lips, humming in a way that made it unclear if he was dismissing her excuse (which was totally true) or if he just didn't care. Her eyes flicked up to see him flipping through one of the textbooks stacked next to him, chewing on the edge of his pen.

Asami took the moment to observe him without him watching. When he was focused on a task, it would take a tank to snap him out of it. She could tell he was homesick, and from the stories he told her, she couldn't blame him. "It's okay, you know."

He glanced up at her, amber briefly locking with brilliant viridian. He quirked an eyebrow, an unheard _What are you talking about?_ hanging in the air.

"It's okay to miss them, you friends." His eyes narrowed, brow furrowed, before he relaxed his face.

"I never said it wasn't."

Asami sighed, sliding her hand across the table to gently rest it over his. She was mildly pleased when he didn't remove it. "You won't annoy me by talking about them."

Mako nodded his head, subtly pulling his hand out from under hers and started to take down more notes. "I just worry sometimes," he murmured, eyes not leaving the paper. "I wonder if they're okay, if they're having any trouble. I know Korra, my girlfriend, is having a rough time in math; she even got sent to the office the other day for punching someone in that class in the face, not saying he didn't deserve it. I just...maybe if I was there, she'd be less tense."

She shook her head. "Mako, you need to loosen up," she chuckled. "It's not your fault, and I'm sure that your brother and Korra are fine."  
Although he didn't respond, aside from the sound of pen scratching on paper, she could see the corner of his lips turn up in reassurance.

His happiness made her feel better, and she cursed the way her stomach fluttered and her heart clenched.

* * *

It was wrong, to pine for her lab partner, but as she lay in her plush bed at her house in the city, she felt even worse for the man who walked into the bar that night. _Iroh_. Clearly, he had it the shorter end of the stick.

He was in love with a taken woman who refused to love him back. At least with Mako, there was no chance of that ever happening. Her heart went out to the man drowning his sorrows in a seedy bar on a Friday night. She knew that Mako was with Korra, hell, she dropped him off where they should meet at.

Jealousy was a hell of an emotion, that's for sure.

She wondered if he was an aggressive lover, or a lover that would worship the woman with every stroke, every caress. Or was he a mix of the two, alternating between soft touches and hard thrusts to bring her to completion.

She rubbed her thighs together. She shouldn't think about Mako that way.

Looking out her window, she couldn't help but wonder if he was finally happy, worry free, at home.

* * *

As she cleaned glasses at the bar, she was pleased that Iroh hadn't stumbled in, demanding more drinks.

Maybe that meant that he listened to her words and decided to take her advice. She sighed inwardly.

He was the best conversation she's had at work in a long time, and she didn't even get his phone number to check up on him.

* * *

Mako was always in a better mood when he returned from visiting his brother and girlfriend. She insisted that she drive him, the train a waste of money if they were both going the same way. She can tell that he was much more relaxed, and jealousy pumped through her blood as she thought about why he was in such a good mood.

She rested her head on the steering wheel on the red light, prompting Mako to give her a concerned glance.

"You okay?" She wanted to laugh; _she_ was normally the one asking if _he_ was okay.

She hummed in affirmative, her eyes sliding to meet his. "Yeah, just a little tired."

Green light.

The rest of the ride was silent, but it wasn't really uncomfortable.

Asami couldn't help but feel hyperaware of the presence next to her.

But he wasn't hers to love.


	6. Four Minutes

**_Four Minutes_ **

* * *

_"After you find out all the things that can go wrong, your life becomes less about living and more about waiting." -Chuck Palanuick_

* * *

Korra paced around her room, her heart beating a tattoo against her ribcage. To say she was nervous was an understatement, frantic a bit much.

Four minutes.

Four minutes to determine if her life was ruined, destroyed beyond repair, or four minutes to tell her that she was blessed by the spirits above, forgiven for her recklessness.

Senior year was supposed to be her easy year.

Thoughts of Mako, Bolin, and Iroh swim through her mind. Mako was back at university, his end of semester break finally over, Bolin was still pissed at her (understandable, and if she were being honest with herself, she was avoiding him like the plague), and Iroh, Iroh was fantastic.

He was also part of the reason why she was walking a rut into her floor, waiting a hundred and ninety eight seconds to learn her future.

Well, it concerned his future too.

This was one of the worst possible things that could have happened. Her and Iroh are finally okay, his use of _those three words_ but a distant memory. What started off as a thing was blooming into a relationship.

None of them were truly happy, though.

How could she be happy with him if she couldn't hold his hand in public, kiss him before he left for work? She couldn't even go to the movies with him, the fear of somebody from school seeing them looming over their heads.

Misery loves company.

Since her and Bolin's friendship has dwindled away to a shell of its former glory, communication between the two nonexistent, she's been spending the majority of her time at Iroh's apartment. Time spent laughing, talking, loving each other (even though she has yet to utter _those three magic words_ ).

Those girls in the supernatural teen novels made being in love with two guys at the same time seem easy.

Less than sixty seconds.

She sighed, dragging her feet across the floorboards to stall the inevitable.

This was her make it or break it moment.

She leans over the sink, her body casting an ominous shadow over the object question. Her eyes search for the result and-

...

...

_Negative._

A sigh of relief.


	7. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra realizes the severity of her actions

**_Forbidden_ **

* * *

_There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable. -Mark Twain_

* * *

She knew that he was a closet romantic, buying her stuffed plushies and illuminating the room with scented candles. Everything had a warm, golden hue to it, the sweetest of his actions warming her heart.

She smiled into his lips, her fingers sliding through his inky hair to rest on the nape of his neck. The red scarf that was normally draped around his shoulders resting on the back of the couch. His gloved hands stroked the exposed skin at the base of her spine, his fingers leaving trails of electricity in their wake.

Korra exhaled into his mouth, his name a breathy whisper on his lips. "Iroh..."

Shocked eyes snapped up to her face, gently pushing her body off of his. "What? Who the hell is Iroh?" He sounded angry, and rightfully so.  
Korra didn't have any words, her mouth opening and closing, not a sound escaping. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, distorting her vision. "I don't know what you're talking about," she finally sputtered, the lump lodged in her throat making in difficult for her to speak.  
The silhouette of Mako stood up, his arms pulling at his hair. His accusations hit her hard, each one searing a new hole in her heart, stabbing her conscience a bit more.

* * *

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_Who is he?_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_Are you in love with him?_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_Dammit Korra! Are you fucking him behind my back?_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_Are you leaving me for him?_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_Don't you love me?_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_Do you love him?_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_Do you love him, Korra?_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_love him_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_love him_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_him_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_him_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_you_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_him_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_love_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_you love him_

* * *

Korra shot up in her bed, her hand clutched to her chest in an attempt to slow down her frantically beating chest. The dream, _more like nightmare_ , had shaken her in the worse way. She refused to acknowledge her feelings toward Iroh as more than a fancy because anything more than that was heading into the danger zone.

He'd told her he loved her, more than once, but she couldn't find it in herself to utter those three words back to him. It hurt even more that he was okay with her not saying it, okay with her not loving him.

He said that he was just happy being around her, smiling at her like she was his world.

Korra felt that if she said it to Iroh, she'd be betraying Mako and herself. When this _thing_ started, she told herself that she would remain emotionally detached, her heart belonging to the man across the republic studying to make a better life for him and his brother, and maybe in the future, her.

She rubbed her fists into her eyes, exhaling a shaky breath. It was just a dream, and dreams don't mean anything. She doubts she would've handled the situation in her dream, crying as he tried to come to terms with his adulteress of a girlfriend.

Because, technically, that's what she is, an adulteress.

Has monogamy lost its meaning to her?

She curled herself into her comforter, breathing in the clean, _safe_ smell of her host home, burrowing into her haven of blankets and pillows.

Has she lost herself, her morals, so fast?

The Korra that left the Southern Water Tribe looking to find herself in the city wouldn't have cheated on her boyfriend.

The Korra that left the Southern Water Tribe wouldn't like the Korra she is now, the Korra that seduced her math teacher into starting an illegal relationship with her while she was already committed to another, all the sex (even an incidence of unprotected sex, but it was only one time, right?), all the lies.

No, old Korra wouldn't have hated new Korra, but they wouldn't have been friends. Old Korra wouldn't have liked the selfish person new Korra was.

She clenched her eyes shut to block out the thoughts haunting her mind.

As the black haze of sleep took over, she could see two pairs of golden eyes staring back at her, judging her.

* * *

Walking down crowded, city streets hand in hand with Mako felt nice, considering she couldn't leave the confines of Iroh's apartment with him without facing backlash. She placed a kiss on Mako's jaw, squeezing their interlocked fingers. She was always in higher spirits when he was around, and her stomach fluttered whenever he so much as looked at her.

She loved him, but her activities when he was gone made her feel sick in his presence. How could she do this to the man she loved, to the man she was supposed to stay loyal to? Mako was nothing but good to her. Sure they fought, but what couple didn't? She prided herself on the knowledge that they could world through whatever obstacle was tossed their way, be it petty arguments, girls looking at him for longer than she deemed necessary, him being closed off, her not thinking things through, or even what they were going to see at the movies.

Though, her not thinking things through should have been something she should have worked on more.

Clearly, she didn't put enough thought into what her relationship with Iroh might snowball into, the repercussions of her brash actions.

The city passed by in a blur, the colors fading in some places and bursting in others, the kaleidoscope of images swishing in her mind making her head hurt.

Lost in the mess that was her conscience, she didn't notice him drag her into a teashop until he gently pushed her into a booth.

Her head perked up, taking in the familiar surroundings. Earthy tones painted the walls with matching drapes, the entire establishment giving off a homey feel. Her palms started to sweat. Mako glanced up at her from his menu, his lips twitching as he fought a smile. "You were zoning out, so I thought we could grab lunch here."

She grinned at him, though inwardly she cringed. Although she'd only been here once before, the memories of that conversation flow through her mind; it was the first time she called him by his first name.

"Hello, my name is Iroh, and I'll be your server today. Are you ready to order?" She flinched at the sound of his rasp, desperately hoping he wouldn't be helping out today.

Inhaling sharply, she turned her head and smiled. "Mr. Higurashi! I didn't expect to see you here."

Iroh smiled, a sad upturn of lips. "Korra, I hope this break is treating you well."

At the confused look in Mako's eyes, Korra briefly introduced them. "Mako, this is my math teacher. Mr. Higurashi, this is my boyfriend, Mako."

Iroh looked at Mako, the calculating look in his eyes so fleeting that she wasn't even sure if she actually saw it. He smiled, even though it was obviously strained and forced, "It's always a pleasure to see my students out and about with friends."

Korra looked out the window as Mako placed their orders, thinking about the whole interaction. The sound of Iroh's retreating steps quickly fading, as if he wanted to put as much distance between himself and the teens at the booth as possible. She can see why Iroh would compare himself to Mako; both were tall, with paler skin around the same tone as each other with golden hued eyes and dark, inky hair.

Clearly, she had a type.

The way she felt around them was the major difference. With Mako, she was happy, learning about life together with him, paving their futures together, made her eager for what was in store. Iroh, on the other hand, already finished his teen years, already knew what he wanted out of life. For some odd reason, he felt that a confused seventeen year old could make him happy, was worthy of his love. She refrained herself from rubbing her face in exasperation; really, how _do_ the girls in supernatural romance novels so easily fall in love with two amazing people, the choice simple in their eyes.

Korra couldn't make a decision, wishing that she can push them together and make one super person with the perfect blend of both of their traits, maybe then the pain would fade.

She never expected the two to meet, _ever_ , but now, seeing them both in the same room, made this situation even more real, more tangible. Her business with Iroh was forbidden enough, she didn't need the constant reminder slapping her in the face every five seconds.

Her body went through the motions of eating her meal, responding to conversation, but her mind was miles away. She was a terrible person to put them in this situation, one fully aware of what was going on, and the other still in the dark. She should swallow her fears of losing Mako by telling him the truth, but her love for him forbid her from doing so; Korra knew she was a selfish person when need be.

She'd lose Mako, and it wasn't like she could be with Iroh without public scrutiny, even after she become of age. At this point, if she couldn't have both, she'd lose them both (she cannot cannot _cannot_ keep this closeted relationship and stay happy).

Yes, the bright eyed Korra fresh off the boat would hate the selfish person she'd become, this person that was nearly unrecognizable. Who was this new Korra? This new Korra making a mess of everything?

The saying was wrong: she didn't lose her heart in Republic City; no, her heart was stomped on and left out to bleed. Of course the city folk wouldn't say that, the truth, because where's the romance in that?

* * *

Korra dug her fingers into the flesh of his shoulders, resting her face on the damp skin of his neck. She whimpered, her hips rolling over his in a steady rhythm, one of his hands supporting her lower back as his other gripped her shoulder, holding her to him. Her teeth grazed his pulse, an effort to quiet her own moans in the silence of the room.

Curling her fingers up into his hair at the nape of his neck, she spasmed around him, a hoarse cry escaping her lips. She slumped against his warm body, evening her breathing as she threaded her fingers in his dark hair.

She looked up into his golden eyes, a shuddering sigh escaping her lips before she wrapped her arms around him, chest heaving with suppressed sobs and self loathing.

He lifted his hands to cradle her body as if she were a child, the warmth from his body oddly soothing.

It almost made her feel a little better.

 _Almost_.

Korra opened her mouth to speak, "I-"

"Why did you come here?" his quiet voice interrupted, his warm breath ghosting along her heated flesh. She moved to shrug against him, but decided against it. "I mean, he's here, he's actually here, but you're with me and I just...I just don't get _why_. _Why_ are you doing this to _me_."

She inwardly cringed when his voice cracked at the end, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice.

In all honesty, she didn't understand why she showed up at Iroh's door unexpectedly, wild eyed and shaking with confusion. Mako was spending the night with Bolin, a movie and pizza bro fest on the agenda. Things were still tense with Bolin, even though they were civil towards one another; Korra was just glad that he hadn't accidentally spilled her indiscretions to Mako. For that, she didn't fight it when Mako offhandedly mentioned that he was going to hang out with Bolin, the unspoken _can all three of us so something this time_ hanging in the air.

She could have just as easily stayed home, but instead she was frantically ripping off hers and Iroh's clothing, barely even greeting him before beginning her assault.

Now, sitting on the cradle of his hips, his member going flaccid inside of her, hours after he saw her on a date with her boyfriend seemed fairly insensitive, considering how upset he looked at the teashop. She pecked his lips, frowned when he didn't return the gesture.

Her gaze found his face, her wavering blue eyes boring into his. His eyes were sad, a thousand and one questions swirling around in the depths. Korra didn't have an answer for most of them, but settled on one.

"I had to see you." She meant it, no other explanation would make sense to her. Iroh probably didn't believe her answer, but was at least mollified from his lack of protest.

And for now, she was okay with that.


	8. Death of a Romance

_** Death of a Romance ** _

* * *

_ A person isn't who they are during the last conversation you had with them - they're who they've been throughout your whole relationship. -Rainer Maria Rilke _

* * *

 

Korra turned to the left, then the right, scrutinizing her flat stomach from every angle. She wasn't pregnant, and was happy that she wasn't, but even though the test was negative, a little piece of her broke at the thought of another person made from parts of her and Iroh. She was well aware that a pregnancy resulting from the affair would end badly for the pair, but she can't get over the ache she feels in her chest every time she sees the pain in his eyes when Mako texted her, or when Mako called when they're together.

Korra knew she's being selfish, felt it to the core of her being, seeping into her bones, but she can't let go of either of them. Her love for Mako stemmed from familiarity, a comfort in her life that she more often than not took for granted. Her fondness for Iroh, she can’t explain it, but she knew she liked it, cherished the stolen moments with him. Every touch was electric, a spark of electricity that she never knew she needed until she met him.

No, she’s not pregnant, didn’t want to be pregnant, and when her mind imagined a beautiful, golden-eyed baby with deeply tanned skin, she wasn’t sure if she was picturing the result of her and Mako or of her and Iroh.

Her treachery had gone on for long enough, and she felt terrible every time he dragged his warm lips up and down her neck, every time he slid between her thighs.

She loves Mako, she truly does, but she _burns_ for Iroh, can feel the passion for him in the ache of her bones.

But-

after everything they’ve gone through, the sneaking around, the heartache, the taboo of the situation

-will her passion burn for him always, or will it fizzle out when the novelty of the situation dies down.

That, she did not know.

And she hated herself, _hated herself_ , for being so torn because she should want her boyfriend, the one who’d been at her side for a year-

-but she didn’t know what she wanted, who she wanted, and maybe that can be attributed to her being young and a bit indecisive.

She bit her lip and and flopped onto her bed.

Korra has to tell Mako.

* * *

Her fingers dug into the soft cotton bedsheets, breasts pressed into the mattress as he cleaved her open, his weight bearing down on her back. She blew stray strands of hair out of her eyes, cried out into the pillow.

He collapsed next to her, but instead of wrapping an arm around her, pressing his lips to her forehead, he turnd away.

“Are you okay?” Korra’s still in a post-coital haze, so she cannot sense the frustration radiating off of him in waves.

“No.” Taciturn. To the point. Gruff.

She scooted closer to his back, nuzzled his neck. “You’re lying,” she whispered against his skin. “Why are you mad at me?”

He rolled over to face her, golden eyes full of a blend of sadness and anger. “You’re still with him, aren’t you? Mako?” His voice was even, calm, but she knows the cold fury laced in his words. “You said that you wanted to be here, with me, but you’re so in love with him that you can’t break his heart.” His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. “Why can’t you just be honest and end this.”

She lifted her eyes to his, furrowed her brow, “Why are you always saying goodbye to me? It’s like whenever I come over you-“

“I what?” he interrupts, propping himself up on one arm. “What Korra? If anything, _you_ should be saying goodbye to _me_. _I_ wouldn’t want to be Mako right now, because I wouldn’t want my _girlfriend_ who is supposed to love _me_ off fucking another guy! _I don’t want to be that guy, Korra!_ I _hate_ myself for letting this go this far, not to mention that I am _still_ your teacher and that this is illegal. I think maybe you should just leave.” He sat up and nodded towards her clothing. “And I don’t think you should come back. This is wrong, it’s been wrong, and I can’t do this anymore.” He stood up, walked to the bathroom. “I want you gone by the time I get out. I just…I just _can’t_ anymore, Korra.” She flinched at the way his voice broke near the end and that hurt her more than him kicking her out of his apartment.

She wasn’t sure if he was listening or not, but the quiet “I’m sorry” that escaped her lips was the only closure that she expected to get.

Korra couldn’t be bitter, because she deserved it.

She shouldn’t feel sad, because he wasn’t her boyfriend, not really, what they were doing was wrong, and their entire relationship was an affair, but the stab at her heart betrayed her true feelings.

She was more invested in this than she wanted to be, and the man in the shower was more honorable than she’d ever be, but she had to respect his wishes.

So she walked out of his door, out of his personal life, and stayed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I'm really bad about updating this thing....
> 
> I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can, and I will probably revise them when the series is done. I've grown a lot as a writer since I started this fic (which was originally a oneshot) a year ago.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Only two chapters left!

**Author's Note:**

> Another Author’s Note:  
> Hi there! If you made it this far, I applaud you.  
> Alas, this isn’t the end of the tale of Korra and Iroh. Can’t just leave them (cough cough Iroh) at a heartbreak! That’s awful!  
> Leave me love!


End file.
